


Застрять на вписке

by tststs



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tststs/pseuds/tststs
Summary: Исполнение на четвертый тур Battlerap Valentine fest4.38 Застрять на вписке на двухнедельном карантине. Кто угодно с кем угодно. Так сказать побольше совместного быта. Без гендерсвапа, пожалуйста.
Relationships: Аббэ и другие
Kudos: 1





	Застрять на вписке

-Ты че опять в телефоне роешься? Кто там тебе написывает без конца, а? Малолетки какие-нибудь небось? Дай гляну?  
\- Антон!  
\- Че сразу Антон, тебе мемы интереснее меня?  
\- А что? Ревнуешь? - лукаво улыбнулся Серёжа. Он отложил телефон в сторону и приземлился задницей на пятки, просто паинька, сама покорность, но Антон не дал себя обмануть: не на того напал. Он скользнул взглядом по Сережиной молочно-белой коже, по аккуратным бусинам сосков, по налившимся розовым отметинам на шее. Выдохнул.  
\- Ревную.  
\- Зря.  
Серёжа фыркнул, сдувая со лба непослушную белобрысую прядь, и полез целоваться. Когда он перекинул через Антона ногу, жалобно скрипнул матрас.  
\- Аккуратнее, а то опять провалимся.  
\- В пучину страсти, - не сдавался Серёжа. Мне казалось, эта сторона нормальная.  
\- Ну смотри. Сломаешь - в собачьей клетке будешь спать.  
Серёжа тихо засмеялся.  
\- А тебя заводит такое, да? Мы можем попробовать... - он не закончил фразу и запустил руку Антону под футболку.  
Антон закатил глаза.  
Кровать они чинили неделю назад, и впечатлений хватило обоим. Серёжа, красный до кончиков ушей, на полусогнутых орудовал отверткой и то и дело приговаривал: "Вот это я понимаю ебля!", пока Антон разбирался в инструкции и давал ценные указания. Дело не шло, они даже поругались - чуть ли не впервые за карантин. Раньше поводов не было - в быту оба были неприхотливы, скучать не приходилось, да и застревать неделями в одной хате им было не впервой с тех пор как влипли друг в друга.  
\- И все-таки, кто тебе там написывает?  
\- А, да Коля опять. Пытается всех в скайпе собрать, скучно пацану, - отмахнулся Серёжа. - Прикинь, у них транспорт совсем отрубили, пиздос.  
\- Теоретически можно, конечно, - протянул Антон. Пошли попиздим. Только одеться надо, - и он попытался аккуратно ссадить Сережу, устроившегося на нем верхом, но встретил неожиданное сопротивление.  
\- Не, если одеваться... Ну нет. Это нам не подходит.  
\- Ты меня совсем заездил.  
\- А то ты имеешь что-то против!  
Антон ничего не имел против, честно.  
***  
Соблюдайте режим сна и не уходите в запой, говорили они. Пока все выглядело относительно просто - бухать не тянуло, а режим сна пошёл по пизде с тех самых пор, как Никита переехал в Москву и стал ебашить как проклятый. Вот и сейчас он засел на кухне и отбирал биты на новый микстейп, полностью погрузившись в музыку. Только промелькнувшая тень заставила его отвлечься и снять наушники.  
\- Жизнь наладилась, но предо мной большая задница, - выдал он, подняв взгляд. - Не так я себе, конечно, это представлял...  
\- Иди ты, - откликнулся Димон из недр холодильника. Он враскоряку рылся на нижней полке, надеясь хоть чем-то поживиться. Наивный. Наконец он выпрямился и подал голос:  
\- А где сыр?  
\- Нормальный? Позавчера ушел на мясо по-французски.  
\- Хоть какой бы.  
\- Хоть какой ты ночью сожрал, пока смотрел ролик про Билла Гейтса. Он засох, я его выкинуть собирался, но ты раньше успел.  
Дима раздосадованно чертыхнулся и вышел. Запретите себе выяснять отношения, говорили они, а дальше Никита слушать не стал, потому что никто из них не готовился к тому, что придется так долго делить территорию. Дима собирался провести в Москве дня три, ну максимум пять - решить свои дела и закинуть куплет Алфе на фит, но город анально огородили, и он застрял у Никиты на две недели как минимум. Это в лучшем случае, мрачно подумал Никита. Сколько еще им предстояло друг друга терпеть, не взялась бы предсказать даже Ванга. Он повторял себе, что Диме сейчас тоже некомфортно - Никита хотя бы оказался заперт в своем доме, а не на вписке.  
\- Там не совсем про Гейтса было, кстати, - донеслось из комнаты. - Есть любопытная теория, что спецслужбы намеренно вбрасывают абсурдные идеи в духе чипирования, чтобы дискредитировать мнения тех, кто подвергает сомнениям официальную информацию. Маркер такой. Если ты... - что-то зашуршало, но быстро затихло, - то ты и в рептилоидов веришь. Ясно все с тобой.  
\- Кто знает, Дим, кто знает, - пробормотал Алфа, надевая наушники обратно.  
***  
\- Господи, это так тупо! Зачем он умер? Объясни мне, зачем? Его можно было как угодно вывести из сюжета, переехал там или просто пути разошлись, нет, лишь бы драмы на пустом месте нагнать! Просто слили концовку.  
\- Брось, это всего лишь фанфик, автору ноль лет, чего ты ждал вообще.  
Рощев покосился на Илью с сомнением, мол, не слишком ли много экспрессии для писева с фикбука. Но Плавника было не унять.  
\- Да лучше бы его инопланетяне похитили! Да лучше бы оказалось, что он агент разведки под прикрытием! Если ей так хотелось вот это поворота, что может быть банальнее, чем трагическая смерть второстепенно персонажа, который будто стремится покинуть, так сказать, сцену, дабы не мешать счастью, так сказать, влюблённых друг в друга пидорасов.  
\- Брось, там с самого начала было ясно, что это полная манямба. Я на четырнадцатой главе дропнул, не осилил.  
\- Ты что, я наоборот, оно типа бодро так начиналось... Да хуй с ним, - наконец махнул рукой Плавник. Кем вообще надо быть, чтобы писать фанфики.  
\- И читать. Хотя, - тут Рощев запнулся.  
\- У нас просто исследовательский интерес, это другое.  
\- Совсем другое, - подтвердил Рощев.  
\- А все-таки до этого момента неплохо было, особенно когда...  
  
\- Я доделала набор пресетов для обработки фото, выложила сегодня, все руки не доходили, - поделилась Света. Они стояли на балконе, и Алина напряженно вглядывалась вдаль, докуривая сигарету.  
\- А я столько книг уже прочла. Столько фристайлов записала. А мужики наши как всегда. Херней страдают, - емко припечатала она. Лучше бы хлебную жабу пекли.  
  
Спор о фанфиках и не думал заканчиваться. 


End file.
